xX Sexy Legs Xx
by frances janvier
Summary: KILL EVERYONE mode was really a bad idea. And Mettaton really doesn't like getting trolled by Flowey.


**NeonClan Weekly Tumblr Contest** (youtubers au) **,** **HPFC Rebirth of the Daily Weird Thing** (KILL EVERYONE) **, Caesar's Palace Challenges by the Dozen** (level three [write about your favorite character] #2) **.**

 **Dedicated to my friend Leopardbreath, the number one Mettaton fan. I'm only number two. Or number three, depending if Bramble is included x3**

 **Oh, and Flowey isn't that much of a stalker. I made it so he messes with real life like he does in the game (hated that part ;-;)**

* * *

Why did a sexy rectangle even need to have a youtube channel? Nobody was really sure, even Mettaton himself. But everybody rolled with it because legs.

His channel was literally dedicated to legs. Famous legs of celebrities that the people would have to guess, history lessons on legs, although mostly shots of Mettaton's own legs.

And then one day, xX Sexy Legs Xx got a troll. "Flowers r bae" had left him a comment, waiting there on his channel comments page.

"Omg ur legs r the WORST they be so ugly."

At first, Mettaton just winked it out. "Guess you're just not fab enough to appreciate the full beauty of legs, eh? ;)" he commented, certain they would go away soon.

The robot shut off his computer for the night and got into bed, but he couldn't wind down. Why? Every guide said to shrug off the troll hate and it would disappear, but Mettaton was worried for some reason...

* * *

In the morning, there was an innocent-looking flower standing over his bed. "Sjjdjwjsjdjndjd!" Mettaton fumbled a bit, preparing his mechanisms to chase the flower out. How did it get in here anyway?

"You IDIOT. We never ever stop. By the way, were you plugged in last night? Is your battery fully charged?"

Mettaton realized it too late, and as he went inti his low-power mode, the flowey skipped out, cackling evilly.

* * *

Installing the low-power mode was probably a bad idea on Alphys's part. Or, as it was better known, the "KILL EVERYTHING" mode. When his battery runs low, Mettaton everts into one of his prototype forms. The cold, simple, efficient human-killing machine.

And now he was in it. Growling, Mettaton logged onto YouTube to check the comments on his page.

Sure enough, there was a reply from Flower r bae. "You IDIOT." Eliminate. Must eliminate. The channel must have brought along his troll hater friends too, and there was a mountain of negativity. He searched through all of their backgrounds and found an extensive flaming history. They must also be eliminated.

Quickly, Mettaton slipped on some lethal spikey boots, and filmed them with a title, commentary, and description of KILL EVERYTHING.

Now how could he find them?

* * *

After a quick keyword search, Mettaton zoned in on ~Spider Queen~. She had some helpful tips for reading IP addresses and finding people online. Somehow King Asgore hadn't noticed this yet, bless.

Mettaton strode down the Underground street having located a few of the trolls, still being in killing mode. Must eliminate. They evil. They haters.

Finally he got to several houses. As irrational as it may be the only thought on his mind was KILL EVERYONE. The flowers didn't even have a chance.

Flow-e-r: gone and no chance of flaming again.

Goldnflowrz: gone and no chance of flaming again.

iiinnoocenttfloower: gone and no chance of flaming again.

The list grew as the day went by, the robots meticulous outfit getting just the teeniest bit more bloody with each clean kill.

And then he arrived at an ordinary gray house. Sanding right outside the front door was the flower from that morning.

"Flowers r bae," he began to say.

"You can call me Flowey," Flowey said, cackling again. What was up with this guy?

Mettaton started to move in for the kill, but was blocked off. Flowey was probably the leader of the trolls or something.

"Do you really think you can just go around killing us just because we trolled you on YouTube? Hee hee hee!"

KILL EVERYONE mode was awful, honestly. But no matter what, Mettaton would have done what he did next to the cackling flower in any mode, battery high or battery almost dead.

Mettaton, using his legs, kicked him repeatedly.

And then Flowey was gone.

* * *

 **FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRID QUALITY OF THIS. The majority of this was written very late at night (without a plan) to get within the deadline (and believe me, if Poke wrote this at 3am exactly before the deadline your eyes would fall off xD). Peace out! /goes to bed**


End file.
